The Grey Warden Files
by SgtGinger
Summary: A collection of notes and facts, written by Chantry Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast - who narrates Dragon Age 2 - about each of the major characters presented in "Order Up, Blight No. 5 With a Side of Betrayal." May include short stories from the character's perspective, but not always. Will be updated whenever a new character is introduced.
1. Author's Note

Hello, everyone. I'm SgtGinger, and welcome to the Grey Warden Files.

Now, as a little introduction, I've created this fanfiction, The Grey Warden Files, as a companion piece to my Dragon Age: Origins story, "Order Up, Blight No. 5 With a Side of Betrayal." As you can probably tell from the title, "Order Up" was originally meant to be a comedic re-telling of the Warden's adventures in Dragon Age: Origins. However, I soon realized two things: first, that I suck at writing comedy, and second, that I wanted to create a much darker, personal story than the game afforded. So, with that in mind, I started writing.

Now, as anyone who read the original versions of most of the chapters I had uploaded can tell you, it sucked. I mean, really sucked. We're talking hardcore craptastic quality. I wasn't satisfied, to say the least. So, I began to re-write the chapters, and they have – at least in my opinion – drastically improved in both quality and consistency. Plus, they're longer. That seems to be important to a lot of authors here, so yay me!

Anyways, getting back to our current situation, with the re-writing of those chapters comes a problem. Namely, the fact that a lot of the details about characters have changed, and there will be some confusion from that. Okay, fine, that's sort of a lie. It's confusing the hell out of me, so that's why I'm doing this. There, you happy? Are ya?!

Ahh, I jest. Anyways, this new fanfic, "The Grey Warden Files," will essentially be a collection of important facts, minute details, and short stories about each of the main characters – and some side characters – so that you, as the reader, and myself, as the author, can keep all these details straight. Now, in order to make it more fun to read than a fact sheet, I will be presenting this as a series of notes written by Cassandra Pentaghast, the Seeker who narrates Dragon Age 2.

So, without further ado, and because my fingers are starting to cramp, here is the collection of articles known only as "The Grey Warden Files." Enjoy.

SgtGinger

_DISCLAIMER: DRAGON AGE: ORIGINS AND ALL ASSOCIATED PROPERTIES ARE UNDER THE OWNERSHIP OF BIOWARE. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU SEE HERE, NOR DO I PROFIT FROM IT. PLEASE KEEP IN MIND, EACH INDIVIDUAL CHARACTER MAY BE PRESENTED UNIQUELY, AS THEY FIT MY STORY, BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN I OWN THEM._

**SPOILER ALERT: I WILL BE INCLUDING ALL DETAILS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS AS I WRITE THEM, SO PLEASE BE AWARE YOU WILL SEE SPOILERS ABOUT EACH CHARACTER IF YOU CHOOSE TO READ THESE CHAPTERS EARLY. **


	2. Markus Cousland

**SPOILER ALERT: DETAILS THAT HAVE YET TO BE REVEALED IN "ORDER UP, BLIGHT NO.5 WITH A SIDE OF BETRAYAL" ARE PRESENT IN THESE FILES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

"_The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the darkspawn into our world. The mages had sought to usurp Heaven. But instead, they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters, the first of the darkspawn. They became a blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless. The dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall. And from the deep roads, the darkspawn drove at us again and again, until finally we neared annihilation... until the Grey Wardens came. Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings, the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness, and prevailed. It has been four centuries since that victory, and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. But those, who once called us heroes, have forgotten. We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies upon the horizon. Maker help us all." _

– _Duncan, former Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden._

My name is Cassandra Pentaghast, and I am a Seeker of the Chantry. In this journal, I shall attempt to chronicle and detail each of those individuals whom history may paint as figures of legend. However, due to the sheer number of these so-called "legends" throughout history, I shall keep my focus to those who have emerged in the most recent years. Namely, those individuals belonging to the Grey Wardens of Ferelden, the Champion of Kirkwall, and those who accompanied them during recent years. I shall now begin with my notes on the individual commonly referred to as "The Warden," also known by his true name as Markus Cousland.

**Markus Cousland**

Born in 9:11 Dragon, along with twin sister Arya Cousland, to parents Bryce and Eleanor Cousland. Youngest son of the Cousland family, named successor to Teyrnir of Highever after older brother Fergus.

Markus Cousland is twenty-nine years of age as of this entry, having joined the Grey Wardens when he was twenty years of age. Has held official post as Commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, appointed as such six months after the conclusion of the Fifth Blight, for the last eight years. He was also named the Arl of Amaranthine, though he gave up the position not even a year after it was granted to him. Notably, he has virtually transformed the Wardens of Ferelden in an almost night and day comparison, though his reforms have often been opposed by the Grey Warden leadership in Weisshaupt. Also notable, in regards to this constant struggle with the First Warden in Weisshaupt, it should be noted that Markus Cousland frequently gets his way … if only because he ignores most requests the First Warden makes. Now, every recruit who joins the Ferelden Wardens are told of all the risks inherent in joining the Order; the health risks, the life they must face, and the way they must die. Contrary to all assumptions made by the Warden leadership, it has become quite popular with recruits, who appreciate the honesty, and this policy has in fact driven an _increase_ in recruitment.

Markus is an extreme example of fitness and conditioning, and thus it is highly recommended that any attempts to kill him should be done from range, as any close quarters combat will no doubt end in the death of the challenger. His known feats of physical prowess include, but are not limited to: running at a full out sprint, while wearing full armor and carrying a body on his shoulders, and not showing any signs of tiring; tearing barricaded doors off the entrance to a Chantry building with nothing more than his hands; engaging an Ogre in hand to hand combat without the aid of weapons, and winning; and killing an Archdemon by ripping its head in half.

As a matter of great importance, it should be noted here that Warden Cousland's prodigious strength is not natural, though it may started that way. He is known to have some ability to shapeshift his body into other forms, as is rumored that the Witches of the Kochari Wilds have been known to do. So far, witnesses have reported him shifting into the forms of wolves, bears, and even a deer. He has also apparently come under the possession, or perhaps cohabitation, of a spirit of the forest, and as such should be considered an abomination. However, this spirit does not seem to care much for the typical violence of most demons … it is seemingly content to let Warden Cousland draw on its strength only when he needs it. Also, this spirit has apparently given him the ability to sense and – to a limited degree – commune with animals around him.

In addition, Warden Cousland is a master in nearly all forms of bladed combat, though he favors a two-handed greatsword. Be warned, however, as he is also well versed in the art of using two blades at once, and other forms of weapons, including spears, throwing knives, bladed whips and chains, staves, and of course, unarmed combat. He has shown some experience with a bow, though not enough to warrant any concern, as it is apparently not a specialty. However, be warned that he is well versed in using a crossbow, and carries one with him at all times.

_Of interesting note are the Warden's relationships with his companions. Though the elven Warden Keira seems to hold romantic feelings for him, it is currently unknown if he shares the same feelings, or is actively engaged in a relationship with her and simply hiding it. However, in keeping with his reputation, it is important to note that if such a relationship were indeed progressing, he most likely would not hide her away. Also, Warden Cousland has been known to have engaged in sexual relationships with nearly half the nobles of Ferelden as a youth. Known sexual partners include, but are not limited to, Bann Alfstanna, Queen Anora, Arlessa Delilah Howe, and Bann Esmerelle, to name a few. _

Warden Cousland is not currently engaged in any relationship as far as Chantry agents can tell, and he is well loved by both the locals in Highever, Amaranthine, and in reality, most of Ferelden. In addition, his vast political connections to organizations in other countries have led to a unique situation; he cannot be bought, and he has no real weaknesses that can be leveraged to the Chantry's cause.

_Per my notes, I would suggest to the Chantry that Markus Cousland is a lost cause for conversion. Do not try to engage him for any reason, and do not send assassins after him. If the greatly decreased numbers of the Antivan Crows, at least those that are not loyal to Zevran Araini, is any indication, it will not end well. _

_Here ends my notes on the Warden. I shall continue to make these entries regarding his other companions, and submit them to the Grand Cleric for investigation. _


End file.
